It was just meant to be Fremione!
by TheFremioneGirl
Summary: This is a Fremione fan fic. Will their love survive the war?
1. In the high grass

My first ever fan fiction, hope you enjoy it. Fremione! 3  
>Disclaimer: I do not own anything about harry potter<p>

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>It was just before the second wizarding world, Hermione was sitting in the Weasley's garden, staring at the stars and thinking of everything. Her tears were stained by the never ending flow of tears. She heard a door close gently but she didn't move. No one had seen her come out and she was hidden in the high grass. She heard nothing for a few moments, but then something moved. She turned around and found herself facing Fred. She had grown quite close to him after he'd left Hogwarts. He'd ask her for news or ideas for the shop. But they were friends, just friends. When he saw her cheeks, he pulled her in a gentle hug and let her cry on his shoulder whilst he stroked her hair. When she pulled away, he noticed a small scar on her collarbone. It was small but if you looked carefully, there was a definite shape. Before he could make out what it was, she had re-adjusted her shirt so it covered it. They sat back down in the grass, gazing up at the stars. It seemed too peaceful for the catastrophes which were taking place every minute of every day.<br>Fred watched Hermione from the corner of his eye, so that she couldn't see it. For the first time, he saw how beautiful she was, even when she was upset. She had always thought of her as a charming young lady, but then he had thought of her as a sister, this time it was different. The moonlight caught her hair in a certain way that it seemed to glow. Her face was gentle and natural, she didn't need make up to look pretty.  
>Hermione turned to face him and he turned to face her. She didn't know what to say, in a few days, they would be apart and wouldn't be able to write letters to each other anymore.<br>"What are you going to do after the war?" she asked timidly  
>Fred didn't think twice before answering "Continue the joke shop."<br>There was no other option on this matter, he had to continue to make people smile and laugh even after the atrocities of the war. She smiled at his reply, he would always be the same; the prankster who made people laugh. She didn't know what she would do though, going back to Hogwarts was an option, but what if there was nothing for her after the war, what if she never survived the war. She shuddered at that thought and Fred took her in his arms once more. They stayed like this until they felt cold, so they went back in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Please review and the next chapter will be up soon.  
>FanFicGirl <p>


	2. I ll tell you everything

Hermione twisted and turned in her sleep and walk up with a start. It was a dream, just a dream. But it had felt so real. In her dream, she had seen Fred die and George become depressed and nothing was ever the same. Slowly, she crept out of her bed as to not waking up Ginny and she made her way downstairs. Surprisingly, there was already someone in the kitchen, she opened the door and saw Fred. He looked shaken and Hermione could see he was deep in thoughts. She brushed passed him and made herself a warm chocolate, the muggle way. At the smell of the chocolate, Fred came back to reality.  
>"Hermione, you're here! I didn't see you come in." he said<p>

"It's okay, I just couldn't sleep." She replied

"Nightmares?"

And because she couldn't lie to Fred, she nodded her head. He motioned for her to go sit on the couch and she did. He sat next to her and started talking about everything and nothing. She listened to everything and chuckled occasionally, it was so easy for her to feel safe when she was with Fred. Once again, he fell silent, as if he was waiting for her to say something.  
>"It was you dying."<p>

"What?" Fred said

"My nightmare, it was you dying." She whispered.

Fred ran a hand through his messy hair and sighed, he knew it could happen, but it just didn't seem possible, he couldn't die and leave George alone. Nor Hermione for that matter.

He looked at her and that same feeling he had felt last night came back.

"Why are you down here anyway?" She asked

"I needed to think, the house gets quite noisy during the day." he said with a chuckle

They continued to sit there in silence, but it didn't feel awkward, it felt normal.

"Listen Hermione, I know you're going to have to leave soon, but remember that I ll watch over you, no matter what, okay?"

Hermione didn't know what to say. How had he known? So she nodded and curled up in his arms like she did when she wanted to feel safe. He took her hand and traced the lines with the tip of his fingers gently. Soon, Hermione was fast asleep but no nightmares came to her this time.

Fred took her in his arms and took her to her bed, too afraid that someone will find them both asleep on the couch in the morning. He delicately put her down on the bed and kissed her forehead before heading back to his room. George was awake and had a grin on his face.

"You, brother, are not going to sleep until you tell me what happened!" said George

And so they spent the night talking about her at first and slowly about everything else. They fell asleep when people were waking up, and woke up around 1 in the afternoon. They didn't wake up because they wanted to but because a big fight had broken out downstairs.


	3. No Ron!

Fred's POV

"No Ron, you don't care about me!" I heard Hermione snap.

"Maybe I don't maybe I have realised that I don't care about you! You re such a book worm anyway, why would I love you?" replied Ron fiercely

SLAP! The unmistakable sound of Hermione slapping Ron echoed in the house, followed by the sound of a door slamming shut.

I stood up and made my covers fall to the floor, before George had even opened and eye, I had apparated in the dining room. I walked over to Ron and punched him. That felt good. How dare he treat Hermione like that? Calling her a bookworm in front of everyone? He knew very well she didn't like being called that and he still did. Mum yelped when I punched him, but I didn't take any notice of it. Instead, I walked out the door and headed off to find Hermione. I found her curled up in a ball in the same high grass as last time. I could hear her sobbing even before I had reached her. I touched her shoulder and she jumped in my arms, squeezing me in a tight hug.

"What did my git of a brother do to you?" I asked and there was a hint of ferocity in my voice.

"He… He was… He said that I was worthless, and a bookworm and that… that he didn't care about me." She replied between sobs.

"I heard that bit, but before that, what happened?" I asked, my voice shaking with anger.

"This morning, he said he cared about me and loved me, then I saw him leaving the Burrow and I followed him and he went to snog Lavender." She spat out the last word.

My body was shaking with anger now. He didn't deserve Hermione, he was a worthless git who knew nothing.

"Wait till I lay hands on him, I ll give him more than a simple punch!" I whispered in her ear

"You punched him?" She asked, her voice had a hint of admiration but her face was full of anger.

"Yes, after he called you a bookworm and all that crap." I replied

Instead of yelling at me, like I expected her to, she kissed me. I didn't push away, instead I deepened the kiss and held her tightly to me. The kiss made my body light up and my heart was pounding. I felt the same tingly feeling as before. It felt so right to have her in my arms.

The sound of the back door closing broke our kiss, but the need of air would have broken the kiss soon enough. Hermione didn't look at me, but I lifted her head so that her eyes locked with mine. I tilted her head back and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. She smiled the sweetest of smiles. I heard the grass rustle and Ron appeared. I was disappointed to see that he had a black eye but no further damage had been done. When he saw me, his look changed from innocent to completely insane. 


	4. Hot chocolate

"You! You stole Hermione from me!" Ron said fiercely

How dare he say that when he'd just insulted me and made me look like an utter nutter!

"You, Ron Weasley, are the world's biggest idiot! You don't care about me, you said it yourself! All you care about is your little self. Fred was here when no one else was. He helped me out when I needed help. I love him! You just came to me when you had no one else to snog!" I yelled fiercely.

Taking my wand out, I aimed it at him, his face became really pale and he darted off, Fred on his heels. I smiled to myself. Fred really was the one who cared for me. I left for the house, but Ginny came out and took me for a walk. We talked about nothing and everything, until she turned to face me.  
>"What happened with Fred?"<p>

How had she known?

"Nothing." I said in a not-so-convincing voice.

She took one look at me and burst into giggles. Then she ran to the house screaming "Fred kissed Hermione!" but I didn't mind. I just followed her.

Ron didn't come out of his room for the rest of the day and Fred had a satisfied grin across his face. I couldn't tell if it was because we'd kissed or because he had done something to Ron no one knew about. The dinner went by without a fight or a food fight. Mrs Weasley seemed a bit stressed, but that might have something to do with the fact that Fred had punched Ron and that I had slapped Ron. No one talked about Ron, and we spent a nice evening in the whole.

That night, I woke up from another nightmare, this time Fred died in my arms. I didn't help him and I was helpless. He got that spell because of me and he had tried to push me out of the way of the deathly curse and he had gotten it instead. I went downstairs and found Fred and George. Immediately, I recognised Fred. Not because he had 2 ears, but because he had slightly darker freckles.

He looked up to see me gazing at him and his face broke into a grin. George just looked from Fred to me, but before he could say anything, I had jumped into Fred's arms. I heard him leaving and closing the door. Finally, I released Fred and went to make hot chocolate. Whilst I poured the warm milk into the mugs I felt two hands grab her around the waist. Carefully, I put the milk down and turned around to face… George?

"What are you doing George?" I asked furious.

He grinned even more and said to Fred "At least she can tell the difference between us two, not like Angelina!"

I chuckled softly, all this was just a test! I pushed his hands off my waist and gave George and mug, then, I went to sit next to Fred on the sofa. I gave him his mug and curled up next to him. He put his arms around me and rocked me gently.

"Another nightmare?" he asked.

But he didn't need an answer, he knew it already. So when I started sobbing into his shirt he wasn't surprised and merrily stroked my hair.

"I don't want you to get hurt for me. I want you to be happy." I said after I had soaked through his shirt.

The look on his face was full of shock, love and confusion. Before, he could open his mouth, I kissed him. After a few moments, he passed his tongue on my lower lip and I granted him entrance. He pulled me tighter and we pulled apart, gasping for air. The kiss had sent little fireworks inside me. It felt amazing and I wanted more, but he put his finger to my lips.

"I will be happy, if I m with you. I love you Hermione." He said softly

I stared at him and finally replied "I love you too."

We stayed there for some time talking about the world. Then he fell asleep. His arms tightly wrapped around me and my face resting on his chest, his steady heart beat making me drift off to sleep.


	5. Tickling

Fred's POV  
>I woke up to find Hermione in my arms and my family bustling around at their usual business. They must have noticed that we were asleep on the couch! I didn't want to wake Hermione up so I did as if I was asleep.<p>

"I'm awake too you know!" I heard Hermione whisper.

I smiled and turned around so she fell off the couch. If looks could kill, I would be dead. But before she said anything, I had jumped off the couch and next to her. I started tickling her madly so that her face broke into a smile and she laughed hysterically. I loved her laugh, but someone else wasn't appreciating our tickling session. Ron took one look at us and left, he still had a black eye, but this time, he also had a nice purple hair style. Hermione burst in laughter when she saw his hair, which made him even madder.

The rest of the family was staring at us, George and Ginny had a grin on their faces, but the rest were confused. Then I realised that we hadn't told them we were going out. Oops. But there was no time to waste, the wedding was in 3 days and so there were a lot of things to prepare. We left to get dressed without further ado.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Hermione's POV<br>I was getting dressed in Ginny's room when I heard the door open. Thinking it was Ginny, I didn't make a move, but continued getting changed. However, I felt two arms snake around my waist. I yelped in surprise and turned to face Fred, he seemed oblivious of the fact that I was in knickers and a simple vest top. Gently, he kissed my forehead and whispered:  
>"Nice top. But wear more than just knickers and a top cause I'm taking you out for lunch, love."<p>

I smiled at his comment and replied "Don't worry Frederick, I would never dare go downstairs looking like this. Your mother would freak out."

His face broke into a grin and he tilted my head back and kissed me, his arms still around my waist. I couldn't care less of what I was wearing because the kiss was so intense. I brought my hands up to his neck and ran one of them through his hair. He pulled back, gasping for air, and a look of delight on his freckly face.  
>"I'll get ready, then I'll come downstairs and we can leave for lunch." I said.<p>

He left quietly and I called Ginny. She was the one person who had known I had liked Fred for some time so she was going to help me get dressed and pick out an outfit. She came up so fast she must have been waiting outside the door. We spent 10 minutes looking for a suitable outfit. A few minutes later, I was dressed with skinny jeans, red cowl neck top and simple black ballerinas.

"Fred, I m ready!" I called from upstairs.


	6. More than a simple love story

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter as all of you should know  
>Enjoy this fan fic chapter ;)<p>

Fred's POV

"Fred, I m ready!" she called from upstairs.

My heart did a somersault just the sight of her. She was dressed in a simple jean and red top. It looked ravishing on her and her top made her hair stand out.  
>"My, 'Mione, you look great!" I said with a grin on my face.<p>

She blushed so brightly, it could have been the same colour as her shirt. But she beamed all the same at the compliment. We got ready to apparate but then I remembered.

"Hermione, you need a blind fold! It's meant to be a surprise!" I cried out.

She laughed at my comment, that sweet innocent laugh. So I slipped a fine piece of cloth over her head and tied it. I waved my fingers in front of her face and imitated tickling her but she didn't move. We then got ready to disapparate again. When we apparated, Hermione stumbled on top of me and we both fell in the grass in a… well, let's just say an awkward position. I rolled her over so that she was on her back and I stood up, motioning for George and Ron to come forward and get the place ready. Hermione started getting up but I went to sit by her and held her hands. There was a look of surprise and delight on her face. She really was the most beautiful woman in the world and before I could change my mind, I leaned forward and kissed her. She responded and moments later, my tongue was on her bottom lip and she was letting me in. After some time, she pulled back gasping for air. I turned around to find the place set. George and Ron had laid out the table and meal perfectly, the scenery was perfect. I led Hermione to her chair and made her sit down, and then I sat down myself and took the blind fold off using my wand. She looked around and gasped.  
>"Frederick, who did you pay to make this?" She asked in a joky manner.<p>

"Well, Hermione, believe it or not, Ron and George did this together. Without me asking to!" I replied in a serious voice.

At the mention of Ron's name, Hermione tensed. But I put a hand on hers and she relaxed. We enjoyed a quite meal, away from all the bustle and hassle of the burrow.

Hermione's POV

The meal was very nice, we had time to talk about a bit of everything without worrying about the war. Then, after the desert, Fred went down on one knee.

"Fred… What are you doing?" I asked, shocked.

"Don't worry" he said calmly "I m not proposing to you, not yet at least. I realised I didn't ask you out officially so here it is. Will you go out with me Hermione Granger, the sweetest girl I know?" he asked, with a tone of sarcasm to make it less cheesy.

Without hesitation, I pulled him up and kissed him.  
>"Is that a yes?" he asked mocking a surprised face.<p>

"Of course it is" I replied "or else I wouldn't kiss you would I?"

And I kissed him again. At that moment we heard someone apparated and I was being dragged backwards. I heard Fred shout my name and then I blacked out, a horrible pain racing through my brain.  
>Next time I woke up, I was in a pitch black room.<p>

A bit more than a love story this is 


	7. We need a plan

Disclaimer: I still do not own Harry Potter

Hermione POV

It was pitch black and I found myself stripped from my wand. I was defenceless against god knows what. I was tied up to a 4 poster bed, arms tied to the pillars and waist and legs tied to the mattress. However, there was a smell in the air that I recognised. Blood. I looked down at my arms and legs, there was no sign of me getting harmed. That was very unlike death eaters. They would hurt and harm anyone they could.

"I assure you, my lord, that she will answer your questions if you use certain methods" A voice said. "but she wasn't awake last time I checked. I will go in and see if she is ready now."

I forced my eyes shut and resumed the position I was in before, which wasn't hard considering I couldn't move. A door creaked open and someone came in. Silently, they looked at me and pressed a finger to my mouth.

"She is awake my lord." I recognised the voice but couldn't put a name to it. How had he known I was awake?

"Take her to my lodgings, dear Malfoy." Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy was the name of my kidnapper. He poked my arm and seeing as I made to effort to move, he vanished the roped and dragged me out. The light woke me up and I put up a fight to get into Voldemort's lodgings.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The pain I felt was immense. Every bone in my body was screaming and all those horrible memories came flooding back to me. Those times when I'd fought with people I loved. Then the relief of no more pain came, although I knew it wouldn't be for long. I was tied to the floor by some invisible ropes.

I looked up to see the dark lord looking down at me, wand pointing my way. I tried to crawl away from him, but the next spell came. I was in agony again. It lasted for hours, but in the end, Fred came to my mind one last time and I blacked out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Fred's POV<p>

"I didn't do anything! I could have stopped this, I could have saved her." I shouted as dad dragged me into the kitchen.

"No you couldn't have Fred, you know it would have been worst if you had fought." He replied calmly.

At that moment the rest of the family came in like an army, screaming for news and to know what had happened. Instead of replying I looked at mum's clock. She had added Hermione and Harry since they were pretty much like family now. Hermione's was on "Danger of death". I screamed and ran to my room. On my way up the stairs I heard the echoing silence all around me. I jumped on my bed and cried myself to sleep. However, it wasn't a dreamless sleep. I twisted and turned without getting any rest.

Seeing Hermione getting tortured and killed in a thousand different ways with me behind bars not being able to do anything to help her was like torture to me.

I woke up with a start. George was prodding my shoulder painfully. I pushed him off the bed and he fell with a thud only to be back on his feet 2 seconds later.

"What do you want?" I asked, my voice full of anger.

"To get my twin back" was the answer I got.

His face was full of concern and sadness. He didn't look like his normal face but before I could make a comment, he pulled a mirror and I saw the almost exact face staring back. This was the problem with having a twin, if he was un well I would be un well and if I was happy he'd be happy. But it had its advantages and it drawbacks.

He dragged me into the shower fully dressed and started the water. That finally pulled me out of my thoughts and I yelped as the cold water hit me. George put a hand over my mouth and said:  
>"It's midnight, you're going to wake the whole town up if you continue like that!"<p>

But it was too late already; Ginny came in with Ron and Harry on her heels. After I dried off they went downstairs and I got changed into dry clothes. Then I headed downstairs.

"We have to make a plan." Harry said. Just with that, I was sitting and listening to every word Harry said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Interesting stuff going on. I really appreciate the feedback please keep it going! :D Thanks for all of you reading.<p> 


	8. When I met Fred

Fred's POV  
>I listened to Harry talk and talk but I didn't really understand everything he said. Finally, I stood up and took a piece of paper, I scribbled a few solutions and it went a little like this:<p>

_Find out where she could be_

_Go there_

_Find her_

_Save her_

_Kill Voldemort for taking her away from me_

I passed it to Harry and I saw him wink at Ginny and pass along the note. He never really did have a plan, so he knew that this was the best thing we had. Ginny and Harry went off to bed and Ron soon followed. George and I however, stayed up during the night trying to figure out where she is.

"Who hates her?" George asked

"Voldemort is the only person I can think of."

"Where would he be though? He can't be somewhere obvious but it still has to be big enough for all the death eaters to fit in."

"Malfoy!" was all I replied.

Forge just looked at me with confusion but still tried to figure things out. However, I answered his confused look fast enough.

"Malfoy hates Hermione. His father is a death eater and it is very likely he is too but my point is, the Malfoys are rich and they own a manor so that would be the ideal place to hide someone!"

George considered this and then his face looked grim. I understood why and I suddenly felt the same; this wasn't going to be an easy task and we weren't even sure how we were going to get in there and find Hermione.

Unexpectedly, I feel pain above anything else. It is unstoppable and I curl up in a ball and scream out. It is unbearable. This came out of nowhere and I have no idea when it's going to stop. I can see blurred figures 7 in total. They were all down here then. Mum helps me onto the sofa and does some healing spells but nothing helps. I am in agony. Soon enough, it is too much, I can't take it. I see Hermione's beautiful face asking for help in a black room and I black out.

Hermione's POV 

I wake up in the same room as I blacked out in. Everything is pitch-black and I can't hear a thing. My head is pounding and my bones are aching, that's when I remember what happened. I try standing up but I can't, my legs give up after I put a fraction of my weight on them. So I lay there, not being able to move and just being able to think back to memories and to think about the future. One of the memories which comes back immediately to me is the day I met Fred.  
><span>FLASHBACK<span>  
>"Have you seen a toad? A boy names Neville's lost one" I said<br>"No" three voices chorused back

"Well, if you do, give it to a prefect or to me. I'll be in compartment 9."

"Will do." This time only one answered. The boy was ginger, and the exact same person seemed to be sitting opposite him, he just had slightly darker freckles.

I left and continued asking around. I came back to my compartment empty handed but with a note on the seat.

"I've found your toad, come get it at compartment 77. F.W"

I went to that compartment to find the twin who'd answered me.

"You found it?" I asked hopefully

"Yes, but it leaped out of my hands when you opened the door." He replied

"Oh"

"I'm Fred" he said holding out his hand

"Hermione, Hermione Granger"  
>"Fred Weasley at your service"<p>

"I better go look for the toad then…" I said sadly

"I'll help you if you want"

"No, Fred Weasley the Prankster doesn't need to help me." I replied

"How did you know I was a prankster, I never told you."

They were talking faster and faster

"I asked someone who you were. Your brother Ron to be exact."

"My beloved brother told my brother and me about you too. Is it your first year here?"

"It is my first year. Your brother didn't seem to like me much."

"Try a spell then. My brother is a git."

I took my wand out and performed the only spell I knew, but nothing happened, so in shame, I ran out.

END OF FLASHBACK

And now, it was very likely that I'd never see him again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>What do you think? Did that spell really do NOTHING?<p> 


	9. Rescue plan

Fred's POV

I woke up the next morning with a throbbing head ache and a need to save Hermione. My alarm clock indicated 7.30 but according to the sound everyone seemed wide awake so I made my way downstairs. All the family was gathered around the kitchen table, looking at some sort of map. To my surprise it was the map George and I had invented for our shop. However, I didn't understand what they were doing with it. The map was designed to show the house you were standing in and tell you where to drop dung bombs. I looked around the table and I saw Remus on the other side with George. I made my way towards them, and only then did the rest of the family realise I was there. Naturally, mum bustled over me trying to feed me some potions of all sorts. The rest acknowledged me with a nod of their head, which was very unlike my normally hyperactive family. Apart from George, who gave me a brotherly hug.

"This, Fred, is our map as you might have noticed." George said.

"However, we did some slight arrangements to it" This time Lupin had spoken "we will use it as a Marauder's map after I finish casting the spells."

So that was their plan, to turn this into a Marauder's map and find Hermione in the manor with it. They quickly explained the rest of the plan and Lupin finished casting the spells. We all had a heavy breakfast and we got ready. Everyone was coming for this rescue mission.

Strangely, I felt calm. For all I knew she could be dead. At the simple thought, my hands balled into fists and I tried to keep the tears at bay. However, one escaped and George saw it before I had time to brush it away angrily.

"It'll be okay Freddie. Hermione's a strong woman, I'm sure we'll get her out safely."

As he said that I knew it was true. Everything was going to be alright. Everything had to be alright. The first part of the plan was about to begin. Dad went outside and came back in with Snape. He was going to get us in and out of the manor safely. We all got ready to apparated when Harry turned to me and gave me a cloak. The cloak!

"It's yours! I can't take it!" I screamed out.

"You need it more than I do right now" was all I got as a reply before we apparated.

Hermione's POV

"No!" I screamed with all my force.

"Tell me where Harry Potter is or I'll do it again. His cruel voice hissed.

"I'd rather go insane than tell you." And with that the excruciating pain started again. My bones were on fire and the scar on my collarbone was screaming.

It was the hundredth time that he used the cruciatus curse on me and he still hadn't gotten any answers. So once again he gave up, kicked me in the ribs and said something about coming back later. The invisible ropes still tied me to the floor and I couldn't move. But I was still conscious. I heard footsteps hurrying past the door. Then people running. Something was going on, and it wasn't something good for the death eaters. I concentrated hard, what could make the death eaters panic? The order of the phoenix maybe but they wouldn't have everyone hurrying to the front door. According to my senses, the front door was to my right and the house must have been quite big according to the number of people who lived in it.

The pain in my bones still hadn't stopped and it became hard to stay focused. Then someone appeared at my side and dragged me to another place. If this really was a rescue mission, it would take them some time to find me.


	10. The Rescue

I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to Harry Potter

Fred's POV

I raced through the great halls and corridors, the cloak floating around me as I ran. My feet weren't covered as the cloak was too small for me, but no one seemed to notice a pair of feet running around. I dodged the death eaters as I ran, listening for cries or shouts from Hermione. The manor seemed never ending and Hermione's named appeared nowhere on the map. With every door I passed, I heard no shouts or pleas. Where was Hermione? She had to be in the manor. I could feel it! Finally, I heard a shout, but it was a shout of pain. Without a moment's hesitation I ran there checking the new map every so often as her name had finally appeared.

Hermione's POV

"Draco Malfoy?" I whispered.

In front of me stood a tall, blonde Slytherin. But he looked different, he looked scared and unsure.

"I never allowed you to talk, Mudblood!" he spat a look of disgust on his face.

I was locked in a small cage, no room for my legs and with my back bent double. As he approached I reached for my wand, only to be remembered that I didn't have it anymore. My clothes were ripped and stained and my hair and face had cuts and dry blood lingered here and there.

From under his robes, Malfoy took a knife out, a knife I knew only too well. It was full of dark magic and he'd already used it on me before. The blade was designed to cut through the flesh and leave an ever-lasting pain. I had a scar in the shape of an M on my collarbone, which Draco had carved in me using the same knife he was holding. Every time I felt a strong emotion, whether good or bad, I would feel the scar open up and a stabbing pain would race through me.

So when I saw him take the knife out I whimpered and covered my scar as best I could. He just laughed and with a small swish of his wand, he bound my feet and hands together.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

I felt my body go rigid, but I was still very much awake. The cage vanished and Draco was now so close that I could feel his breath on my neck. He passed the blade over the M and carved a U right next to it. The pain became so unbearable that I felt like I could pass out. My bones were aching and, even after he released me from the spell, I couldn't move. I cried out in pain as yet another letter was carved in my flesh. MUD was now inscribed in me.

"No need to put "blood" there, the knife has been modified so that your wound will always bleed. Want to see Granger?"

So he waved the bit of wood that he had in his hand and the wounds seemed to open and a hot sticky substance trickled down from them. This was even worse than the cruciatus curse and after a few minutes, I passed out.

Fred's POV

There, on the map, was Hermione's name. Next to her, Draco Malfoy, this couldn't be good. Another cry of pain and I started getting dizzy. At last, I reached the door that would lead me into the room where Hermione was being held captive. In this part of the manor there wasn't anyone so I took the cape off and got my wand ready.

"Alohomora." I whispered and the door opened gently without making a sound.

From where I was standing, I could see Draco's back and Hermione was lying unconscious on the floor, her face showing nothing but fatigue and strength at the same time. Seeing her like this gave me a feeling of fury.

"Stupefy!"

Draco didn't even have the time to turn around and he fell to the floor. I rushed to Hermione's side, grabbed her in my arms and disapparated to the Burrow. We were both safe for now.


	11. Hermione's back

I still do not own Harry Potter

Fred's POV

I arrived in the meadows just outside home, and I ran as fast and carefully as I could towards the house. There, I put Hermione down on the sofa, murmured a few healing spells and left for the manor to tell the Order of the Phoenix that she was safe. I found Lupin at the entrance and he gave the signal to the others. Before I knew it, we were all back at the Burrow.

The first thing I did was check on Hermione. Mum had put a blanket on her and was making a potion. What I noticed first wasn't all the small cuts everywhere on her small body, or the constant shaking, but that deep scar on her collarbone, which spelled out MUD. Even after mum's spells and charms, the cut didn't stop bleeding, nor did it become less visible. I stayed by her side all night and the following day, not aware of what was going on around me. That night, she woke up.

Hermione's POV

I opened my eyes to see Fred lying on a mattress at the foot of the sofa. He stood up as fast as a snitch.

"'Mione! Blimey, are you okay? Why am I even asking? Of course you're not okay! Do you need anything? Food? Water?" Fred rambled on.

"Fred. Fred, FRED!" I said, slightly frustrated. "I'm fine, just aching everywhere and feeling horrible. But right now that doesn't matter."

With that, I pulled him up and kissed him slowly. He pulled back with a childish grin on his face. To tell the truth, my very bones were on fire and my MUD scar was piercing through me. A new wave of pain came and the scar started bleeding again.

Fred's smiled faltered and he looked at the scar grimly.

"He did it didn't he? Malfoy." He whispered matter of factly as he passed his fingers on the scar. Surprisingly, it softened the pain almost immediately and I sighed in relief. I nodded slightly in response to his question.

"Yes, but I'm tired Fred, can we talk tomorrow?"

"Sure, do you want to go sleep in a bed?"

"Here's fine, but can you stay here?" I said, indicating the mattress.

We fell asleep fast enough after that.

"_Crucio!" his voice boomed in the darkness, I could not breathe or move. My whole body was shaking. I cried out in pain and woke up with a start. _

Fred was holding onto me. Rocking me back and forth.

"Shh! It's okay, just a nightmare, you're safe now." Fred was whispering again and again. I was still shaking, even after Fred went and prepared two butterbeers for us.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked warily "But you don't have to if you do-"

"I need to talk about it Fred, or else it will haunt me forever."

So I recounted my living nightmare in Malfoy Manor, hesitating at the explanation of the MUD scar, but I decided to tell him after he asked me a question.

"What do you mean 'I knew that knife'? Had he used it before on you?" he asked with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Fred… there's something I've never told anyone. In my sixth year, last year, Draco used that knife no me after I refused to help him get the Death Eaters in Hogwarts. He said he'd carve a letter for every time I refused."

"So you refused three times?"

"No, once, the other two letters he carved in me when I was at the manor. But I only got one letter because I reported him to Dumbledore and he protected me."

Fred sat there looking at me with nothing but admiration.

"I never knew 'Mione. I'm so sorry." He said, barely audible before giving me a gentle hug.

I didn't know I was crying until Fred wiped the tears away.

"Hermione, you should get some sleep. You need your rest." He whispered softly in my ear.

"But Fred, I don't want any nightmares, I want to be able to sleep without nightmares."

"I'll stay by your side until you fall asleep"

So with that, we curled up in the couch, Fred holding onto me, and I fell into a dreamless sleep. I woke up feeling rested and calm and Fred was still behind me still fast asleep. I could feel his muscular chest leaning onto me and his arms were secured around me tightly. Delicately, I took his hands away from my waist and slipped out.

Fred's POV

"Hey Freddie!" someone whispered in my ear, making me shiver. The smell of pancakes floated up to my nostrils and I felt someone curl up against me.

"Mornin' 'Mione" I said, stifling a yawn and opening my eyes.

The sofa wasn't very big, so we were a bit squashed together with a plate of pancaked in between. I bent down for a kiss but she stuffed a pancake in my mouth making me choke. After eating the pancake, I snaked my arms around her petite figure and letting them rest on her waist, then I placed a gentle kiss on her soft lips. But before I could pull back, she captured my lips with a passionate kiss. I didn't realise the whole family was there until I heard George.

"Oh look! I think they're awake!"

I pulled back from the kiss with a grin that stretched from ear to ear and Hermione had a nice blush on her cheeks.

"Pancakes anyone?" she asked shyly.

It felt good to have Hermione back in the family.


	12. You are my protector

I'm back! Sorry for the long wait. I literally had no idea what to write! But I decided, since last few chapters have been dark, let's make a nice one

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter, believe it or not :P

Enjoy! :D

~TheFremioneGirl

Hermione's POV

It had been a few days since I had awoken and I was completely back to normal, but still tired so I couldn't do much magic. Thanks to Mrs Weasley's amazing magic and potions, all of my wounds had been covered and repaired. Over the last week or so, Fred had been sleeping with me downstairs, sometimes, he slept on the floor, but most of the time, and he had laid down behind me on the sofa. Those nights, I didn't have any nightmares, but that first night back in Ginny's room, I was scared. Petrified, actually, because I didn't want to have to suffer the pain of going through Malfoy Manor once more, but I knew I could do it. As I got changed, I looked at my scar in the mirror, it was almost invisible thanks to a disillusionment charm Fred had placed on it. Mrs Weasley and Fred were the only two people who knew about the scar. It had seemed like a good idea at the time, but I felt like I was hiding something from everyone. I didn't have anything to hide, I was proud of my scar, it represented what I had endured.

"Fred?" I called after putting on my pyjamas

"Missing me already, darling?" he teased from behind me, which made me jump

"Stop doing that!" I say, although a smile is playing on my lips "No, I'm not missing you…"

"Yet"

"Fred. I was actually going to ask you if you could take off the charm. Actually."

His brows furrowed questioningly.

"I want to stop hiding, Fred. I need to be proud of who I am."

"Of course" he said gently and with a whip of his wand, the scar reappeared.

"Thanks." I whispered as I go on my tiptoes and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Good night Fred."

"Good night Hermione. You know where my room is if you have nightmares again."

He went as if to kiss me, but instead, picked me up wildly, which made me squeal and he laid me down on the bed. I sat up and Fred sat down facing me. This time, he leant in and actually kissed me. With his lips pressed against mine, I joined my hands behind his neck and he placed a firm but soft hand on the small of my back. He deepened the kiss and I pressed one hand into his messy hair as his hand moved under my shirt but stayed at the same place. Its coldness sent a chill down my spine and just then Ginny came in making us both jump apart.

"Fred, mum says it's time for bed." she said, barely suppressing a giggle.

He kissed me gently once more and then left dramatically, bowing in front of Ginny before disappearing.

"You, Hermione, have _a lot_ to tell me!"

I sighed and looked up at the young witch warily although I had a bright smile on my lips.

"Fine, what do you want to know?" I asked gleefully

Fred's POV

I almost danced my way to my room singing "Hermione's back" but I stopped myself short, seeing George's face at the bottom of the stairs. He chuckled and raced up the stairs four by four with me hot on his trail. Just before he got to the top of the creaking stairs, I rugby tackled him and jumped into the room, locking the rusty door behind me. That turned out to be pretty useless since he apparated straight into the room moments later.

"Come on Fred, spill the beans." he laughed as he headed off to get changed into his pyjamas.

"I have no clue what you're talking about, oh dear brother of mine." I joked, heading towards my own bed.

"You know exactly what I mean: you and Granger sleeping together on the sofa, and for the past week, may I mention. Oh, and you're not sleeping until you tell me what happened between you two."

"Nothing happened, George, all we did was sleep…"

"And talk"

"Well, yeah, obviously, but not much you should need to know." I called from my bed

"Have you named your babies yet? Or where you'll be living?"

"George, we're not even married, you do realise that, genius?"

"At last he admits I'm the smarter twin. And you wish you were married, because then Mum wouldn't mind you two sleeping together."

"Dream on, I'll always be the smarter twin. Mum minds?"

"Well, yeah, no one knows what you two could be doing. Alone. Downstairs."

This little chat/banter went on till about 2:30 am when we both drifted off to sleep.

Hermione's POV

"First, what were you two doing downstairs, all alone?"

"We slept."

"Is that it?"

"I mean, we also talked, but nothing sexual happened. Anyway, this is your brother we're talking about, we're not talking about anything like _that_, that would be creepy."

"Alright, alright, Mum will be pleased to know nothing happened."

"What do you mean?"

"She wasn't exactly for you two sleeping together downstairs, but since you were recovering, she didn't tell you two."

"Oh…" my face fell a bit "What about you and Harry, how are things?

She smiled giddily before rambling on into the night about how wonderful he was.

At around two in the morning, we bade each other goodnight and we went to sleep.

However, it wasn't a peaceful night for me. The moment I started dreaming, the nightmares came back, this time stronger than ever. It seemed as if I couldn't escape them, as if I couldn't wake up. But when my scar felt like acid had been poured on me, I shot up out of bed, tears already streaming down my face, and I went up the stairs to Fred's room.

I pushed the door open to find them both asleep. It didn't take me long to figure out who was Fred and who was George because George was missing an ear and Fred wasn't. Even if George had had an ear, I would have been able to tell the difference because Fred had more freckles on his nose. I crept over to his bed and nudged him. However, Weasleys were very heavy sleepers and Fred didn't wake up so I pushed his shoulder harder.

"Huh? What? What's going on?" he asked, waking up suddenly, but then he saw me and calmed down, although there was worry written all over his face. "Hermione?"

He lifted up the covers and patted the place next to him.

"But, your mum…"

"Screw my mum right now, you look like you've been all the way to hell and back, come on, get in."

I looked now at him and saw that he was shirtless and a blush creeped to my cheeks. I had to admit he was very well built. The bed looked so inviting and I snuggled in without a second thought. Fred looked down at my curled up form, and he wiped away the tears that were still flowing. I realised that I must look a mess.

"Your mum, she won't like this." I whispered through the tears

"Right now, I don't care if my mum thinks I had sex with you, all I care about is that you're safe and that you're alright."

I looked up at him and a fresh wave of tears spilled on my cheeks.

"I'm sorry Fred, I'm such a mess, thank you, thank you so much." Then I placed a warm kiss on his lips. "Thank you so much, Fred."

He kissed me back and then I turned around so that my back was facing him. He placed his arms around me protectively and I leaned back into his chest. I finally felt like I was safe.

"Thank you, Fred." I whispered before drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

I thought I heard someone say "I'll kill Malfoy for doing this to you." But then, I think that was just a lost thought.


	13. The talk

Hey there! Thanks for the reviews This is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it

I've decided to add some people in, get different POVs, tell me what you think about that.

Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Harry Potter, how sad, oh well… JK Rowling owns Harry Potter, everyone should know that by now

~TheFremioneGirl

Ginny POV

I woke up to find that Hermione's bed was empty, and I grinned despite myself. So, it seemed that she couldn't keep away from my brother, even for just a night. But then I realised that she wouldn't just go and sleep with him because she liked him, especially after I had told her about Mum not being okay with it all, there had to be something else, something was wrong. I darted out of my bed and into the corridor just to get bumped into by George.

"Where is…"

"Shh! She's sleeping upstairs, don't tell Mum, keep her out of your room, and mine."

"Fine, but why…"

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, Mum doesn't approve of sex before marriage, and if she found out they had spent the night together tonight, she might just go ballistic."

I swallowed, he had a point. "Okay, I'll get her out of the house till they wake up. Just make sure she doesn't go searching."

Together, we went downstairs to have breakfast, trying to act as normal as possible. Everything went smoothly until Mum got up from the table.

"Well, it's already eleven thirty. I think it's time for them to wake up. I'll get them up whilst you all get ready." she declared

"No!" George and I shouted in unison

"What?" she demanded

"Well, it's just, I know Hermione had a nightmare yesterday and she went to sleep really late last night, or rather, quite early this morning. I'll wake her up in half an hour."

"Fine, fine, I'll let the poor girl sleep. Fred, however, has no excuse." she said, leaving the table.

George looked at me, a panicked look was plastered on his face.

We rushed up the stairs behind Mum, thankfully, she had been stopped by Ron, who needed her to look at his robes. Quickly, I locked the door to my room, which I had left wide open, and if Mum walked past it, she would see the beds were empty. By the time I placed a spell on the door, I saw Mum walking up the stairs towards the twins' room. _Oh no!_ I ran up the stairs to find Mum talking with George, asking him where Fred was. All he said was that he had apparated to breakfast moments before. _Merlin that was close!_

Hermione's POV

I woke up in Fred's arms, the room around me empty and I sighed happily. I shifted my body and looked at his sleeping form. Everything was so peaceful, it was as if there was nothing could interrupt out happiness. Obviously, I was wrong. I had one hand placed on his chest and just when I started staring at how muscular it was, I heard a loud pop.

"Sorry to interrupt you two, but we have a problem." he said, too calmly for my liking.

"What do you mean? What problem?" I asked straight away

"Mum is kind of coming up the stairs right now."

By this point, Fred was awake, and when I glanced up at him, he had a mischievous glint in his eyes, and without another moment, he apparated us out and into Ginny's room.

"Good morning, love." he said as he winked at me.

"Good morning to you too, just so you know, apparating is not a great way to start off the day." I chastised.

"Oh, and so touching my chest is acceptable, I understand?"

I turned crimson as I realised my two hands were on his chest and I started rambling and stuttering. Thankfully, before I could make a fool out of myself, his arms were around me and he placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"Maybe not, but a good morning kiss is definitely what makes the start of a great day." I joked

"Come on, let's go down before Mum starts searching here."

"You can't go downstairs with no shirt on!" I practically shouted

"Watch me, Granger." he answered back, winking.

He tried opening the door, but found it had been locked.

"Merlin's pants, I forgot my wand upstairs!"

"Thankfully, you have a smart girlfriend, who so happens to carry her wand with her."

With a swish of my wand, I unlocked the door and pushed Fred out and I followed close behind.

"Well, would my incredibly smart, and, may I mention, stunning, girlfriend accompany her incredibly funny, endearing, smart and attractive boyfriend to breakfast?"

"Not with a head as big as yours." I laughed, as I took his outstretched hand.

Together, we made our way downstairs and settled down at the table, talking to the rest of the Weasleys and enjoying the marvellous food Mrs Weasley has prepared. I was just about to dig in to the fruit salad when Mrs Weasley came down.

"Oh! There you are! I just came up to wake you up. How did you sleep, dears?"

"Very well, Mrs Weasley, thank you." I replied politely

"Yesh, ishlept swhell. Shu shum?" Fred said, whilst trying to stuff a pancake in his mouth. Weasley habits!

"Fred! Behave! Try and eat like a normal wizard would! But I slept well."

"Shorry!" he mumbled before swallowing his pancake and offering me a toothy smile.

"Anyway, I was just wandering if I could talk to you after you're showered and dress, and you too Hermione, dear, if that's alright." Mrs Weasley said kindly

"Right up Mum!"

"Yes, that's fine, Mrs Weasley"

After finishing my breakfast, I headed upstairs and made my way to the shower but a certain red head had managed to slip in before I even got close to the door. Before closing it, however, he poked his head out and gave me a mischievous wink. I went back into Ginny's room to find her staring at me with a grin that could rival Fred's.

"You're very welcome for keeping you out of trouble." She said, laughing

"So it was you who kept Mrs Weasley out of the bedrooms?"

"Who do you think it would be? Well, it was George and I, but that's not what matters. You better be ready for when Mum speaks to you."

"What does she want to talk to us about?"

"Aha, that, I'm not allowed to say, but be careful as to what you say." The young girl said just before disapparating.

I was left to ponder on what Mrs Weasley wanted to talk to us about until the door opened to a still topless Fred telling me that the bathroom was free. Hurriedly, I showered, washed my hair and got dressed. I caught a glimpse of George before heading downstairs to the living room. Fred was sitting on the sofa, with a small smile on his face, Mrs Weasley was opposite him in an armchair and Mr Weasley was in another one. I offered a small smile and sat down next to Fred and waited for Mr Weasley to talk, but he seemed to be uncertain as to how to start the conversation. Fretfully, Mrs Weasley flattened invisible pleats on her skirt until she decidedly engaged the conversation.

"You're both young witches and wizards and… I can't say this. Arthur, dear, could you please talk to them?"

"Alright. Well, your mum and I, we were like you, very much in love and all of that, but we made the choice to wait before we got married…"

I could feel my face steadily growing hotter and hotter until Fred interrupted him.

"Are you having the talk with us?" he asked, a smile in his voice.

"Yes, that was the overall aim." Replied Mrs Weasley, quite firmly.

"Mum, Dad, we're not having sex, we don't plan on having sex any time soon and we both know the 'no sex before marriage' rule."

"Oh well, it was just in case, you know, since you've been sleeping together and spending an awful lot of time together. You're young and you have hormones running around the country, so if you ever… feel the need… please remember our words."

"We will Dad, now can my girlfriend and I please go back to normal activities?"

"Um, yes, of course. It was nice talking to you."

"Thank you Mr and Mrs Weasley" I added awkwardly before heading back to Ginny's room, absolutely mortified.

I hope you enjoyed it I promise to update more frequently now that I'm on holiday

~TheFremioneGirl


	14. A little trip out

I'm so so sorry for not updating! There is absolutely no excuse good enough for abandoning my fanfic account. But I promise to try my best to update.

I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters, I'm just borrowing and having some fun

Hermione's POV

I was mortified. How could I possibly go down to lunch and look at Mr and Mrs Weasley? That talk had been mortifying. My own parents had not had the talk with me. I couldn't believe they had thought…they had imagined…Oh god!

A knock at the door pulled me out of my own thoughts, and I opened the door to see a wicked grin on Fred's face. I didn't even get the chance to ask what was going on before he grabbed my hand, and we disapparated.

"Fred Weasley! You know you're meant to warn people before you disapparate!" I told him firmly

"Where would the fun be in that?" he teased "Anyway, then it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?"

"Where are we anyway?"

"Aha, that, you'll see soon enough. Come along, now."

I followed behind him as he made his way through quiet streets. I had never been here, I didn't recognise the place.

"Close your eyes 'Mione" he said, a speckle of excitement in his voice.

I did as I was told and he led me by the hand for some time, then he let go, I heard a jingle of keys, a lock and then we entered what seemed to be a house, or a shop. He pulled me further in and then whispered for me to open my eyes.

I gasped in surprise. It was a new shop! This time, however, the shop seemed to be going on forever. There were new inventions everywhere, and I started making my way through the whole shop, looking at the sweets, the products, the joke boxes, the children's area. They had outdone themselves.

Fred looked very proud of it and was beaming.

"What do you think then?"

"I love it! The new products are wonderful. When did you buy this new shop?"

"A couple of weeks back. It was quite tricky to get the enlargement spell right, but we managed. I'm glad you like it!"

"Where are we though, Fred?"

"That's the next surprise! Close your eyes again!"

Once again, I did as I was told, and he led me out of the shop. We turned a few corners, I heard him tap a few bricks and then I heard the noises of a busy street and people speaking… french?!

"Open your eyes"

The Eiffel tower was gazing down at me. We were in Paris!

"You bought a shop in Paris?!" I squealed

"Yep!"

"But you don't even speak French" I laughed

Fred feigned to look offended for a second but then he laughed along.

"Don't worry, we're going to employ French witches and wizards. We can't be in both shops at once anyway. You hungry?"

"Starving!"

Fred's POV

I was delighted by Hermione's reaction. She had seemed so enthusiastic and interested and it made me happy. As I watched her sip on her drink in this French Bistro, I realised how much she had changed lately, and I wondered why that was.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked innocently

"I was just thinking how you'd changed lately."

"Is that a bad thing?" she seemed panicked

I laughed "No no, of course not. You're more alive, more open. It's good to see."

She blushed slightly

"Thanks Fred"

I leaned over the table and placed a small kiss on her soft lips just as the server arrived with our food.

"Merci beaucoup" she said, with a slight English accent.

"So, what did you think of my parents' talk then?" I teased with a wink. Her face turned a crimson colour and I couldn't help but laugh

"It's not funny! I was mortified!" she said, a slight smile tugging at her lips

"It is quite funny. They were so embarrassed to talk about it. How British of them, not being able to say sex."

Hermione laughed at that, and her laugh sounded like bells ringing. It was beautiful. She didn't laugh very often since she had been kidnapped, but whenever she did, it was like magic.

"French food" she declared between mouthfuls "is absolutely delicious!"

I had to agree with her on that one, it was pretty damn nice.

"You know what, 'Mione?"

"Tell me"

"You should come to the flat tonight."

I thought she was going to choke on her steak.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Nope"

"Your parents are going to murder us, or they're going to have a heart attack before they can kill us. Is that what you want?"

"We're not going to have sex Granger"

Her ears turned pink at the word sex and I chuckled, how innocent she was

"No…I know…but…you understand…" she mumbled shyly.

"We've been staying at home for a while now, and I think it's time for us to come back to the flat, especially since it's been redone and all since the war. It's all nice and cosy, and not messy…yet. I'd rather you see it now, than in a month's time, when it'll seem like a tornado has turned the whole place upside down!" I explained excitedly

"Fred… I'd love to! But I don't think I'm ready to go somewhere else just yet. I feel safe…kind of…at the Burrow, and I don't want that to change."

"Oh right, yeah. Sorry."

"Oh no! It's not your fault. I'm really sorry. I know you meant to do something good, it's my fault."

"None of it is your fault 'Mione." I whispered before taking her hand into mine.

We finished eating and then toured a bit around Paris before going back to the Burrow.

Hermione's POV

"Where HAVE you been Frederick Weasley?" Mrs Weasley's voice boomed as soon as we apparated "Hello Hermione, dear, I hope you had a good day. I've been worried sick, thinking you had been kidnapped. You could have left a note, or let someone know before you went off wandering Dumbledore knows where. Were the last events not enough for you, young man?"

"I'm sorry Mrs Weasley, we should have told you we were going out."

"Nothing to worry about dear."

"Sorry mum. Went to Paris."

"To Paris?! What if something had happened there? Don't you think it is dangerous enough to go out, but to a whole other country! Are you out of your mind?!"

"Mum! The war is over. We're fine now. A little trip to Paris never hurt anyone, did it? I'm sorry we left without telling you, but it's done, so there's no point in shouting. We're both grown wizards, we know how to take care of ourselves."

I didn't really know where to place myself in the debate, so I just quietly sneaked back into the house. All the faces were pressed against the windows, and an extendable ear was transmitting the whole heated conversation back to the Weasleys. The whole picture was quite funny.

After a couple more minutes, Fred and Mrs Weasley came back in and everyone scattered off in various directions to avoid Mrs Weasley's temper. The boys went off to play Quidditch, along with Ginny and I went to fetch a book.

For once in a long time, I felt like everything was back to normal. Back to how it'd always been.


End file.
